The First Element
by WinterDarkFrost
Summary: the interference by a curtain winter spirit messes up the creation of a new spirit, Jessica's human moments.
1. The Dream was Just a Dream

Chapter 1

Dreams

No, no, no, this can't be happening to me, as the line of torches advances on her. I didn't even do anything wrong I was just walking thru town when this rude man ran right thru me, couldn't he see that I was walking there, so inconsiderate. Now the whole town thinks I'm a bad omen why can the see me all of a sudden 200 years of being invisible, now they see me. I turn and run for the edge hoping it's not too high, of course it is, that's just perfect suddenly a hard burning hot object hits me in the back. ahh! I yell something is tearing at my flesh I turn just in time to see the line of torches closer than before and one at my feet before i plummet down. I'm dead, 200 years on this world not knowing why I'm here or what I was supposed to do, man in moon you could have told me something at least other than always staring back at me with your unblinking eyes. Well as I feel the air around me rushing past I sense the ground is close what I didn't except is the fluffy white landing quite soft I guess this day is full of surprises as I go to stand a wipe off the snow from the very deep snow bank noticing the fire on my back put out lucky I guess looking up I see the faces staring at me I wave then turn and take a step unaware that I am standing on thin ice until i hear it. a large booming echoing crack reverberates thru my body I look down in time to see the crack grow wider splitting the soft layer snow. Aw come on is my last thought as the ice breaks and I slip into the cold unforgiving water beneath the surface.

* * *

I've got to be less sarcastic is my first thought, wow I'm alive I'm breathing I'm not in cold icy water or was being chased by those cruel faces suddenly I can't remember anything about the horrible dream like it never happened as the small voice beside me whispers "Jessica I had the dream again"

"Come here Aric everything's going to be fine" I say reassuring him sleepily.

"Can I sleep with you I don't get night mares when you're here?"

"You just got your own bed thou."

"Please, I'll help you gather the winterberries!"

"Fine, hurry thou its cold" she says with a grin already thinking of the sweet taste of the winterberries.

As soon as he's tucked in beside her he asks her "can you tell me about the Guardians again?"

"That old tale, you've must have herd it a hundred times" but before he can plead with her to tell the tale she adapts her story telling voice and begins "Once there was a time of fear in the land the boogey man was the source of it. It was a terrible time no hope or good dreams no Christmas" she says tickling him bringing a small smile to his childish features before continuing "only fear, then 4 noble and brave Guardians came forth . . ."

Somewhere in the middle of the story her sweet little brother nodded off into the land of dreams but she still finished the story because she loved to hear it as much as he did. She couldn't get enough of the guardians anything she herd she latched on to, like a dog with a bone. Every time a new person came to town and they stayed in her parents inn, sometimes when a weary traveller with little coin but looked as thou he had traveled far my father would say he could pay with a fine story even when they just made up one she was hooked on every word, even from bad story's she couldn't get enough of hearing how people described something. 100 people could all describe a tree just a normal tree but of those only a few could spin the words and leave you captivated, her father said she had the gift for it but she didn't think so it's just for fun for her. Her weary mind finally settles and she slip into the dream world. Dreaming of winterberries, and the fun times from days long past of the snow filled season of death.

* * *

"Unfortunately the berries won't ripe for picking, but they might be in a few days" she had told her little brother to cheer him up after an expression of great sadness had taken over his bright features At looking at the still green berries on the great bushes beside the cliff "Hey, don't get too close to the edge" I called after him as he started checking every berry on the bush just to be sure, his sad sigh is loud in he suddenly quite forest " I don't like this, come on Aric lets go see if mom needs any help with the washing."

"Awe come on can't we play in the woods a bit longer"

"No we can't but I promise latter we can come out and find some bunny tracks!" another sad sigh is heard before she starts laughing and walking down the path. Her little brother grins to himself as he sees the open target of the back of her head reaching down he grabs a fist full of snow and chucks it her way. It crunches on the back of her head.

"Direct hit!" he yells as he runs as fast as his little legs could carry him past her and further down the path

Barley keeping her basket on her back she bends down and scoops up a hand full of the white power before sprinting after him yelling in reply "I'm going to get you" shuddering as the snow melts down the back of her neck, but that couldn't keep the wide smile off her lovely face.

They return to the inn drenched from head to toe just as her father comes around the corner of the barn, as soon as he sees the two children shivering and covered in snow he can't supress his laughter "looks like you got her good Aric" grinning from ear to ear he looks at me with his childish face yeah I truly was the one with more snow on me.

"He's a really good shot" I say before shaking out my dark hair over his head him laughing and yelling for me to stop.

"You two go get cleaned up" he says chuckling "your mothers in the house she'll need some help with getting the water and the washing"

"Yes dad" her little brother yells a little too loudly causing another chuckle from their father.

"Oh, Jessica I almost forgot are the winterberries ready yet I just can't wait" he says licking his lips.

"They'll be ready in a few days Dad" I reply without thinking.

"Great well I've got to get these horse shoes to the black smith in town I'll be back tomorrow" he comes over to us and gives us both big hugs before walking off yelling behind him " be good for your mother she's having a rough time with the neighbors boys dumping stuff in our well farewell"

"Bye dad" we yell after him.

"Oh no" I say to Aric "the basket it's not on my back I must have dropped it up the path if mom finds out I lost it we'll never hear the end of it"

"you run up the path and get it, I'll cover for you while you're gone it's only a five minuet run" my mouth drops open sometimes his childish features make me forget how old he really is I'm sixteen and he's 10 he acts like he's five all the time but he is actually very smart so I quickly agree to the hair brained scheme, I turn, and run up the path.

* * *

**Author's note: ya so opening to my new story hope you guys like it and drop a review :)**


	2. From Falling

Chapter 2

From Falling

10 minutes later, wow he sure must be fast she thinks to herself as her chest heaves forcing the air in and out of her lungs the dampness in her clothing making the already hard task for the teen impossible. As she runs she is looking everywhere for where she must have dropped the basket where is it she is saying to herself as she starts slowing out of habit as she nears the top "there it is" she finally says, but out loud this time. Then a random thought crossed her mind "I didn't go that close to the edge the whole time I was up here" now she is moving very slowly toward the basket this situation making her so nervous but if she doesn't come back with that basket her mother would be so upset "dad gave that to her" she thinks to herself to give her courage. After taking a quick look around to make sure no one was trying to sneak up on her she advances on the unmoving basket.

A twig snaps behind her, she spins around looking for the source of the sound seeing nothing she focus her attention on the ground and finds the twig the ends are sticking up as if something was still putting pressure on the dry frail thing a gasp escapes her lips she freezes not daring to move or even breath as she continues to watch that one spot the twig remains still un moving unknown to her the invisible thing has already moved away from that spot. After about five minutes she musters enough of the broken courage to continue but much more alert than before. The thing that stands there waiting to push her off the cliff thinks to its self "I has to be more careful her senses are sharp" the s's extended like a snake. Two steps away from the edge she reaches for the basket and the thing prepares to give the final push to throw her over the edge.

"JESSICA!" the all too familiar voice of her younger brother Aric is loud in the midday air the sudden cri distracting him from completing his grisly duty for just a second but the girl was quick, not wanting her brother to see her close to the edge she had snatched the basket and taken a few steps back to seam as thou she was looking at the beautiful white scene of the forest below.

"JESS-" his cry suddenly stops as he spots her "there you are I told mom you went to get a pail of water and she said to me that she would need a few and sent me to help you get them but when I got out side and didn't see you -after all I'm all cleaned up- I got worried and ran as fast as I could" he was talking fast and just rambling now trying to hide how truly worried he had been that I had took so long

"Ssshh its ok I'm fine"

The invisible thing behind her whispers "a few moments later and you would not have been, lucky girl" an sneer of open hatred on his face planning these things takes so long the first time imagine having to do it twice! "I guess it's time for plan b" I'll have to be fast their father can't be here when it happens, it'll be bad deliciously terrible. He watches as the two siblings make their way down the long path.

Plan B was to use the boy to lure her outside in the middle of the night as if he is going for a secret walk but accidently wakes her, he wasn't acutely going to use the boy he would disguise himself as the boy, only one problem with his plan the boy always had night mares and woke up in the middle of the night to find his sister. He looks down into the pouch he carried on his belt in which a tiny vile of dream sand was hidden away he would have to use it to complete his mission; drat it's so hard to come by too. Oh well he will be rewarded once the child is dead.

* * *

It is midnight at the inn, as he seeks out the little boy who is sleeping restlessly. He opens the tiny vile and sprinkles the contents over the unaware boy. This is his job but he can't help but feel bad for the little child that is about to lose one of the most important people in his life he whispers to the small child "I am truly sorry" before moving on to complete his task.

She wakes up with a jolt timidly looking around to find the source of the sound that woken her. She sees her little brother trying to sneak out their squeaky front door "Aric" she whispers to try to stop him but he doesn't hear her so she quickly puts on her little bit long pants, tunic, skirt and short cloak forgoing her boots for a refreshing walk bare foot in the snow.

Her little brother's tracks were easy to follow because of the fresh layer of white snow on the moonlit earth. "Why would he go up here?" She asks herself, breath showing in the cool night air as she continues to follow her brother's foot prints up to the spot where they pick the winterberries then the tracks stop.

Nothing there they are just gone and she is close to the edge fearing the worst "ARIC!" she screams and runs the few feet to the edge stopping and looking down over holding her hair with both hands tears streaming down her cheeks as he searches the ground below for any sign of him she is openly sobbing now and falls to her knees face in her hands.

"I'm sorry dear one" he says knowing she can't hear him he prepares to push on her slight frame.

"Who's there?" her head coming up to look around in all directions then she places a hand in the snow and turns slightly to see behind her the other wiping tears from her cheeks. The man kneeling behind her shocks her out of her saddened state, she jumps and accidentally moves closer to the edge stopping herself "Who are yo-"she was about to question when his hands come down on her back and push gently but with enough force to send her over the edge "AAAHHH!" Is her cry, as she starts to fall.

* * *

**Author's note: hope you like this chapter its a little short I'll make the next one a bit longer.**


	3. Sinister Happenings in the Night

Chapter 3

Sinister happenings in the night

Jack lounges in the branches of a high mighty old oak tree that overlooks the lake. On which he had awoken for the first time, it was just 100 years after his 'birth'. He now had full control over his powers and had been spreading winter fun to the nearby villages it was almost midnight when he had returned. He was exhausted, he planned to relax in this tree for a few hours before going away to keep up with the winter storms that were quickly moving west.

"I'll shut my eyes for a moment then we'll go" he says to the wind that is ever fatefully blowing through his hair in soft teases.

He wakes suddenly, it is now midnight over the land the almost full moon directly overhead but that's not what woke him the loud emotional scream of "ARRRIC!" He immediately jumps into the wind recognizing that kind of scream anywhere but he doesn't know why. Jack shoots off in the direction of the scream, it came for the cliffs. Atop the high point he sees the source of the scream a young girl is kneeling with tears raining down her cheeks looking over the edge, but behind her a man with a sorrowful but malevolent expression covering his features he is obviously not human the girl suddenly turns slightly to see behind her just in time to see the man before he pushes her over the edge. Her terrified scream ringing in his ears. "I have to save her!" he tells the wind to speed him so he might save her from crashing ageist the rocky snow covered ground below.

* * *

The fall is terrifying looking up back toward the place where she had been sitting only a moment before then closing her eyes not wanting to see the end come, suddenly she is not falling any more she is rising something is holding her up and she opens her eyes to see a beautiful white haired boy holding her in his arms then, the boy is gone and she is falling again she sees him being dragged back toward the cliff by a cruel looking black rope around his ankle, he is trying desperately to get free to catch the falling girl again but to no avail as he watches her fall.

* * *

She was in his arms her glorious features entrancing him for a moment then, she opened her deep dark blue eyes and looked directly at him. The first person other than other spirits to look at him he smiled shyly but she is already gone far away from him falling again staring at him as the black rope around his ankle pulls him toward the cliff from which she had fallen. "no" he does not yell it is just a word of defiance as he struggles with the rope trying to get free to save the girl, but there's no use she is too close to the frozen surface of his lake, too far off to get to in time "NO!" this time he screams out the defying word and looks back toward the man in black that is pulling him back down he freezes the tight black rope and snaps it. Too late he turns back just in time to see the girl plummet to the ice but the ice is thin it breaks and she seeps underneath the freezing waters dark surface.

* * *

She is floating under the cold waters surface the last memory she has is of a white haired youth staring at her with ice blue eyes before he is ripped from her sight and now all that's left is the chilling cold of the water so cold as she slowly sinks deeper.

* * *

Spring.

"What am I going to do" man in moon asks himself the girl was not supposed to fall in the water. Water, after all created winter spirits not spirits of _order_ A fall did that. She had_ fallen_. the powers were now mixed within her still life less form.

* * *

Summer.

Maybe he could extract the winter spirit powers, no, that wouldn't work. What if he just suppressed them he would have to give her another power to do it. Wait, can her mortal form hold more besides the vast powers of _order and winter_. Probably not "AHHHH!" he is just so frustrated the girl was perfect for the spirit of order. Why, is everything in this last century been impossible with the spirits? Suddenly he knows what to do what to give her it's a small power not much space in a person's mind even a scarce few immortals in the past had it even thou it was more rare than any other power and more unique that a person's spirit. Yes, it will work even help the girl with all the extra power running through her now so cold veins.

* * *

Fall.

Giving it to her had been more trouble than trying to calm the restless wind and winter spirits after the girl's death, but he had managed to do it right after the power was given it melded with the others calming them, finally. He could wake the girl up and continue on watching the rest of the world. The girl repeated over and over in his mind. She needed a new name, for her new life.

* * *

Winter.

He thought back to when he had created every other spirit he had instantly known what to call them basing it on their own special gift he had given them, but her gift was mixed nothing like this had happened before except when fro- no that was different. It wasn't, some part of himself said, it's exactly the same you know what to call her. He can't make up his mind the girls old name had been Jessica Ryder he needed something that would be funny like Snodyn he chuckled, when you said jess Snodyn fast it sounded like just snowed in. Perfect, one spirit would get a kick outta that name. Now that is decided lets wake her up.

* * *

The freezing cold seeps out replaced by just a slight chill. Its bright, maybe its day time she should be getting somewhere but where that might be she doesn't know the object in her pale hands is alien when did she get a piece of wood? She forced her sleepy eyes open to look upon the world with eyes shining silver *blink* her old color settling back over the magic but the color in her hair would never return it was white even whiter than the snow around her the moon is the second thing she sees besides her hair and the snow it's so bright and big a voice speaks in her head _**"Hello Jessica Snodyn."**_"wh- who's there?" shyly, slightly hiding underneath her cloak but still looking up at the moon _**"Do not fear child."**_suddenly all her fears just, washed away _**"You are safe Jessica."**_ "is that my name?" _**"Calm child, yes it is."**_"Where am I?" _**"You are safe" **_he puts his name and identity in her mind before fading away back to watch over the rest earth silently from the sky.

* * *

**Author's note: sorry its kind of jumping back and forth between point of views I wanted to make it interesting. :) so drop a review if you like it or you think it could be better!**

**P.S. do you like the mini joke about her name :)**


	4. New arrivals

**Author's note: sorry this is a little late but i've all read got the next 2 chapters lined up and ready. set 200 or so years after chapter 3**

* * *

Chapter 4

New arrivals

If Jack wasn't worried enough with all the fire around having pitch know his secret and having him right there in front of him "Get Jack out of here bunny we'll hold them off"

"I want to stay" he called to north and the others as bunny tried to pull him away toward the middle of the small island of clear air to make a tunnel.

"Jack mate, what about the fire?" bunny asks a touch of concern in his Australian accented voice.

"I'll be fine" he says just as the night mares attack.

* * *

Watching the horrible battle from a distance a young girl is sitting in the tops of a sapling which would not have been able to support her weight except for the fact that the breeze as keeping her aloft she was barely touching the thin tree. She watched with horrified eyes fear in her heart at the horrendous battle but it was quickly over, almost all the night mares turned to dust. She relaxed but just slightly her fear still going strong. Pitch was cornered nowhere to go then he looked directly at her. Her fear spiked again then he smiled at her not the warm welcoming smile she had seen humans use but a smile of triumph.

* * *

"Tisk, tisk, Guardians letting an innocent child watch you kill my night mares" an evil look in his amber eyes "her fear is so. . ." he pauses to find the right word "delightful" he laughs wickedly.

"Tooth" North says quickly "find the child"

She scans the tree line beyond the dying flames spotting the girl in the tree immediately she rushes off. Oh no the girl says to herself eying the speeding fairy aimed directly at her as the other guardians mouths move as they talk to Pitch, but curiosity gets the better of Jack and he steals a glance at where the fairy is going she is almost at the tree trying to calm the child with gentile words "JACK LOOK OUT!" She yells as loud as she can before disappearing to the shocked fairy.

She is too far away, only bunny hears the warning, he calls to Jack "Snowball behind you!" Jack turns just in time to take a step back from the blow it still hit him and sent him flying toward the flames but no serious damage only minor burns.

Pitch is furious that the child intervened he disappears into the shadows intent on following her trail of fear.

Tooth arrives back "Where is the child?" North queries.

"I don't know after she yelled for jack to look out she vanished."

"I didn't hear anything" Jack says.

"I heard her mate, that's when I told you to watch out snowball."

"I agree sandy, we better find her she might have fallen out of the tree she might be hurt" North says after watching Sandy's golden streams.

"She couldn't have gotten far and she'll be easy to spot" Tooth replies.

"What do you mean by that" sandy signals to the other guardian.

"Well I know this is strange, but I swear her hair was as white as Jacks" her odd state ment is drowned out by North.

"TO THE SLEIGH!" is the mighty call from North.

* * *

"Faster, just a little bit faster" she whispers to herself "he's right behind you, you've got to relax he can sense your fear" she takes a deep breath and turns to face the night mare king. He's so close behind her he probably herd her talking to herself.

"Why yes I can" he says. Oh great he herd me. Suddenly he takes a step forward "You interfered with my plan" and evil grin crosses his face "Now you'll pay the price." Nothing she could do no option he's going to kill her, 'wait I can do something I'll do a temporary power block on him it'll be painful thou' she thinks to herself oh well I've got to try something. Jingle bells are heard over head as he holds up the scythe above her, she reaches up faster than any mere mortal and puts pale a hand and his cheek she screams as she takes all his hurt, anger, annoyance, and every other bad emoting and memory.

The black sand scythe suddenly drops from his grip disintegrating into nothing he tries to call it back but the sand on the ground only quivers he stares at the panting girl in front of him "What did you do!" The malevolence in his voice making her regret her choice his hand shoots up and grabs the staff in her hand before proceeding to hit her with it. The guardians above, hearing the scream are now in shock at what they are now seeing he was beating the pore girl, with the strange white hair "NO!" Is the cry from the youngest guardian he jumps off the sleigh and hits pitch with a powerful ice blast before standing protectively in front of the now unconscious girl. Pitch seeing the other guardians coming down holds the girls staff in two hands "NO!" Jack yells again knowing full well how much pain there is when your staff is broken too late the thin branch snaps in half over Pitches knee. He turns to see the girls eyes open wide and an even more terrible scream escapes her lips as her body shudders and convulses once before going still, to still he is at her side in a moment her clothes in tatters as if she had dived into a thorn bush North arrives and seeing a child in such a state bringing out his fatherly side. He and bunny are instantly trying to find the source of the child's injuries checking for a pulse and breathing. Jack turns to see Pitch nowhere in sight but the broken staff lying on the ground. If I can fix my staff maybe, the thought has him running over to the broken branch he grabs both ends and puts the damaged parts together again, he stands and concretes a blue light greets him as he heals the staff.

A sudden intake of breath is the only sound as the girls slight frame shoots up ward many hands trying to hold her down and voices trying calm her. She looks over toward Jack her eyes wide and falls asleep as a hand full of dream sand is cast over her head.

"Those eyes" jack whispers remembering far back in the past a memory he had told no one about because that day he had lost the first real person to see him other than other spirits "It can't be her"

Tooth hearing his mumbling flies over "Jack what's wrong?"

"It's her" he says.

"She's fine we'll take to North's place and she'll be fine" a touch of concern about the strange answer.

"No,no,no you don't understand I know her!"

"How?"

"She saw me she was the first to see me but I lost her I couldn't save her" he's in hysterics now.

"NORTH!" she cries over to where they are gently trying to lift the smaller teen into the sleigh.

He glances over at jack now crying with tooth patting his back trying to calm him. Snow starts falling not light fluffy snow that makes you want to laugh hard ice like and falling fast. "Jack calm down its ok you're going to be fine, she is going to be _fine_" stressing the last word to make him understand. Sandy sneaks up behind the immortal teen and throws a hand full of dream sand over his head. They load both teens onto the sleigh before north throws a snow globe and they shoot off to the North Pole.

* * *

**Author's note: hope you like it the next couple chapters will be coming out soon review if you think its good :)**


	5. Memories from the past

Chapter 5

Memories from the past

"ughh" is a frustrated sight from North and Bunny, they had been patching up this kid for 3 hours now every time they thought they had covered the last cut a new one would appear out of nowhere it didn't help that the girl was so blasted cold.

"Where are they coming from?" Bunny is frustrated now and has stopped to warm up his hands for the eleventh time.

Jack was still sleeping peacefully in the next room close enough that he could be monitored by the older guardians, as they continued their pains taking work on the girl. They were still only on her legs the rest of her body was covered with white and red sheets for the moment.

* * *

Jack awoke to find the room beside the infirmary cold it wasn't too cold but there was snow everywhere and he could feel some bandages on his back and lower legs from when Pitch had knocked him into the blaze. He shoots up remembering the girl was it really her, the girl with the bright eyes he had failed to save so long ago. Couldn't be she was dead he watched her family morn her at the cliff after her death. Despite the pain in his legs he got up and practically ran to the next room only to see Bunny and North working over the white haired beauty's cold form.

"Ahh! You're awake!" North bellows, "come here."

"Is she. . ." he gulps.

"Yes,yes she'll be fine, but there's something I wish to show you its rather remarkable!" Jack walks into the actually rather warm room and comes over to north "there, you see" Jack looks at the small ice patterns over the girls arms that north is pointing to.

"What happened, it looks like I touched her with my staff?"

"It is quite incredible this frost and ice is holding closed a wound, watch" he puts his warm hand over the area a few moments latter blood started to trickle out of a small gash on her arm.

"H-how?" He stutters shocked

"It seems they don't heal when they are frosted over, but it keeps the wound closed, we have melted and bandaged all but this one I was waiting to show you hoping that _you_ might have the answer to that"

The girl in the bed starts to shiver and stir "quickly now Bunny get Tooth and Sandy they went to get fresh bandages for Jack's burns" just then the two other guardians walk into the room their arms full of white cloth.

"Is she waking up" Tooth asks excitedly "I can't wait" she squeaks as North nods and motions for he to be quite, she flies quickly over to a chair in the corner and puts down the make shift bandages.

"What's going on-" Jack tries to ask but is stopped by a fury paw over his mouth his muffled "hey" goes un-heard as the girl on the bed moves her hand to her head.

She opens her deep dark blue eyes and looks directly at Jack. He finds himself moving closer to the girl not knowing why then she jumps half out of the bed raping her arms around his neck "I thought I'd never see you again!" some slight flurries around the room and her mood is lifted as she stairs into his eyes.

"Why do you have to go?" her sad expression destroying the guardians knowing that her face is made to smile.

"Don't you worry I'll be right here when you wake up" Jack tell her.

"Can't I stay awake and talk for a while longer?" she pleads to North.

"The best thing for you to do not is to let yourself heal and your body can do that the best while asleep, Sandy."

"Bu-" her but is cut off as the dream sand and her head hit the pillow.

"Awww" is the only thing tooth could say.

"Come on Jack you've got some explaining to do." It had only been a few minutes since she had wakened and now she was back in dream world again. Jack had not been pleased. The guardians had quickly realized that somehow Jack knew her and they wanted to know how.

* * *

A sigh for jack while the walk into the common area is all he says at first "It was 200 years ago about, I was just getting the hang of my powers and had finished spreading some snow around the nearby villages it was the beginning of winter, deep in the night I was so tired I let my eyes close then I heard a scream" jack told the rest of the memory adding on to the end about how the family mourned her by throwing white flowers off the cliff every year because they were her favorite he would always come to that and how they missed her, her little brother crying himself to sleep some nights. How bad he felt that he could have now but didn't know enough back then to save her also his everlasting guilt and the fact how he hadn't told anyone.

By the end of the story the guardians are in shock "Jack why did she go thru the ice?" Tooth asks

"I flew to my lake thinking she would be safe when the thing dragged me back and she slipped from my fingers"

"Jack the cliffs are a ways away from you lake it doesn't make sense"

"Imagine how I feel!" the air temperature drops drastically around the teen "to be dragged back so far and know that there was no way I could save her! Falling on the ground would have been kinder but because of my stupidly she drowned just like I did!" his breathing heavy half frozen tears running down his cheeks "I couldn't even tell her I was sorry" he had calmed down enough for the rooms temperature to return to normal, but he was now crying into Tooth's shoulder as she tried futilely to comfort the winter spirit.

"Jack" North says in a whisper, his head raises slightly to look over Tooth's coloured feathers "its okay."

"We won't judge you snowball" Bunny says calmly "you didn't know."

"She's here now you can't change the past but you can accept it" Sandy flashes.

* * *

**Author's note: ya so I decided to post chapter 4 and 5 the same day because well why not? review if you like it or you think something could change :)**


	6. Introductions

Chapter 6

Introductions

She had been nothing but trouble from the moment she woke up Jack had not been there he had left to go to the bathroom for the first time in hours as soon, but as he left she had started to stir, Tooth and Sandy who were with Jack watching the girl, tried to call him back but apparently he had flown fast he must have really had to go. Now they were trying to calm the girl that was in hysterics at the fact that no one here was someone she knew and that they had just been watching her sleep it was creepy.

"Where's Jack?" her voice breaking as it got higher pitched.

"Aww, don't worry sweetie he'll be right back he just went to the bathroom" Tooth says looking at her like she was a newborn kitten, it kind of freaked her out and by kind of freaked out I mean terrified she was out of the bed in a moment despite the burning pain thru her body and moving toward the staff in the corner of the room. Her staff, only thing she actually owned.

* * *

Jack was feeling refreshed after using the bathroom and was in no hurry to return to the dull white room. As usual, thoughts crept their way into Jacks mind what if she had woken up? He started to hurry down the hall just to hear the girl yell "LET GO OF ME!" He ran the rest of the way down the hall to the room they had placed her in after bandaging her wounds. There she was being held upside down by a stream of Sandy's golden dream sand her staff that he had fixed lying on the ground just out of reach her arms crossed over her chest hair hanging down it was really quite comical as she looked at the small guardian holding her up "Fine, please put me down I promise I won't try to jump out the window again" Sandy made a quick motion of her staff "Or shoot at yo- JACK!" she calls out very much exited to see him a smile gracing her upside-down face. All he can do is smile before laughing so hard he falls to the floor her smile fades "What's so funny?" her question only making Jack laugh louder. Sandy puts the squirming girl down and leans her staff back ageist the wall.

Jack slowly gets off the floor still chuckling "Oh, it's nothing" still chuckling as he puts his arms around her in a brief hug he was getting better at this whole contact thing he only flinched a little when he hugged her but she had too because of their injuries. Tooth flies in the room with North and Bunny in tow.

"AH, now that you are rested it is time for proper introductions I am Nickolas St North but you can just call me North" His grin reaching his eyes as he starts to introduce the other guardians while leading the younger teen back to bed "Well you seem to know Jack Frost over there" Pointing toward him "This is E. Aster Bunnymund you may call him Bunny" she giggles and Tooth nudges Sandy and whispers awe again to him "That one over there is Toothiana and you can call her-"

"Wait let me guess, Tooth?" it was quite funny the other guardians letting out small laughs before putting a hand over their mouth or smiling wide.

"Why yes how did you know?" he laughs at her expression "over there is Sanderson" he winks at her as they finally reach the bed and she gets in. "So what can we call you?"

"Jussnowin" she says her name a little too fast for most of the guardians to catch

"I don't think we are, north are we?" says bunny chuckling

"Just snowed in, really isn't a name" tooth puts quietly.

Jack just laughs again "Is that your name?" he counties laughing sandy stays still not flashing them what he's thinking

"Bunny, Jack, Tooth, your being incredibly rude" north scolds them siting in the bed and not too happy about it either she was staring at them not impressed "Would you mind repeating your name for them please" he sounded so nice so she gave in.

"Jessica Snodyn" se says slowly "you can call me Jess or Ordinem" the confusion on their faces stops her "what's wrong?"

"Well what does that mean? North do you know?"

"No Bunny I don't, Jess what dose ordim mean?"

"Ordinem" she corrects "it means order"

"Why would we call you, order?"

"I'm the spirit of order, of course"

"I thought you were some kind of winter spirit like Jack" Bunny calls "after all you made it snow when you hugged him the first time"

"Oh ya, that's just something that happens when I'm happy or sad" she is smiling at them Tooth comes over and puts a light hand on her cold one.

"I knew the last spirit of order, but she was warm not ice cold." Suddenly the moon is very bright in the window even thou the suns warmth would still shin down for a few more hours they all crowd around the window to see what MIM would say Jess just sits back and closes her eyes.

_**"Pleased to see you have all finally met"**_

"Manny why are you here?"

_**"Do I need an excuse to talk to my guardians?"**_

"Well no" North admits

_**"that's better, now about Ordinem you see when Jack accidently interfered with her creation and she fell on and thru the ice she accidently gained her original powers of order and also powers similar to frost's, winter and order in one form, I used another power to try to supress the winter power but the power of order was too strong and it had already melded with the equally strong power of winter, when they came in contact with the power of 'alii' it was devastating but somehow it supressed all of the powers of winter and 'alii' and some of order she can tap into ability's that are unique to these powers but cannot use them consciously." **_The guardians were speechless. none of them and moved or breathed when he had started talking about her.

"What does that mean Manny? Will she be okay?"

_**"I am no longer certain. That's why I arranged for you to meet she needs to be protected, in the not to distance future I saw a great evil try to control her not just her vast powers of winter and order but they found out about the how much of 'alii' I had given to her to supress them, let me tell you this it is a substantial amount. Whoever it is somehow finds out I cannot see who, but it is a spirit you have come in contact with recently please protect the little one there are future events that will require her."**_ he speaks slowly to them.

"How? When? Why?" were questions being thrown around they were obvious to the girl now exploring the room thinking they were having a silent council.

_**"Soon"**_

"Can't you tell us more?"

_**"I have to go goodbye take good care of Ordinem"**_

"N-north what is '_alii'_?"Tooth questions looking at the beautiful teen across the room now occupied with the dream sand and snow dolphins swimming around on the blank walls.

"'_alii'_ is old a power or ability, even older than me or the world, only Manny has '_alii_' and he has not given it out to spirits in a long time" Jack and Sandy join them Jessie is currently occupied with a few sand and snow creations.

"What does it mean? And why?" Jack, Tooth and Bunny ask.

" _Alii_ is Latin for others" they are confused their faces showing it " power of _'alii' _, power of others" they catch on to what he is saying.

"You mean that she could use our powers?" Jack says nervously not wishing that on anyone.

"not just that any special ability you have like my wonder she would see the wonder in everything too, but there is a drawback she would have to touch you to be able to do it and she can only keep it going as long as she is touching you" everyone gasps that could be devastating. "Manny said the power is blocked but someone would try to unblock it."

The other Guardians caught on no matter what they had to protect the younger immortal teen.

Pitch Black was standing in the shadows not two feet away from the window, he had planned on coming back for the white haired girl, but now, now a plan is forming in his mind if that girl really had 'alii' then he would stop at nothing to get her. Pitch disappears going back to his lair to finalize the details of his plan.

* * *

**Author's note: Oh snap! What is pitch planning? I think I'll do a little pitch part I really like writing him he is such a prick **** REVIEW! **


	7. Plans in Motion

Chapter 7

Plans in Motion

Since they were in charge of protection her they would have to take her with them if the children were in trouble.

It had taken 2 weeks to get the numbers of night mares he needed in that time she had grown close to the guardians never being out of sight of 2 or more at any given time it was tight thou Bunny and North were both off but that didn't mean they didn't have to do things either in the work shop or in Bunny's warren so it mostly fell on Jack to watch her they mainly stayed at the pole but today, the day he would strike they were in the warren far away from Sanderson, North and Tooth. Perfect.

The first wave of night mares would run thru the warren grabbing at jack. It wasn't a lot of night mares they would easily defeat them but they would lead them onto the streets of a small town in a relatively secluded part of Australia by then the other guardians would have been notified and brought in to help defend Jack. The girl would be probably be protected by him as they try to fight the oncoming waves of night mares off. Pitch would show himself and demanding Jack surrender when they laugh he would send 5 waves of night mares at them one particularly at each individual guardian making sure Jack is the one guarding the girl he tends to get distracted Pitch would lead him and the girl to a specific part of the town where he could grab the girl from underneath and take her back to his lair if he could get them both that would be best but either way he gets either a guardian or the girl, perfect. A few if's in his plan but oh well, if he fails he can always try again and guardians will be none the wiser.

A night mare suddenly comes running up to him "WHAT!" he shouts, the nightmare terrified dissipates into black sand Jack and the girl were supposed to be there for the whole day now he is taking Bunny and her up to see Tooth. "No" he is so frustrated with the guardians he was going to start in motion the plan in a few hours when they would be relaxing but now they Jack had to go and mess everything up "dam" he says as he reluctantly starts sending out the night mares to lure Jack, Bunny and the girl outside also sending out night mare to tell him when Tooth, North, and Sanderson would be arriving.

* * *

"But Jack!" she says "look at the eggs!" Bunny laughs over where he's standing near one of his tunnels.

"Come on, haven't you been begging to go to Tooth place?"

"Ya, but can't we stay for just a little bit." Her innocent smile just melts Jack's heart.

"Fine" Bunny bursts into laughter at Jacks reluctant reply they were as close as Jack and his sister had been.

"Good job mate, now do you want ta pant some eggs?" he says to Jessie. They had adopted calling her Jess or Jessie most of the time except when she got in trouble which as of lately was happening a lot.

"Come on Jack It'll be fun!"

"If you say so" he admits. He's a step away from her he reaches out his had to grab hers which is reached toward him when the nightmare tackles him its quickly frozen but not by him the, Jess was breathing hard and now on all fours looking at him worry and sadness in her features as more night mare come out of shadows and attack him.

They seem to ignore Bunny and the egg golems and paying appositely no attention to the unknown girl in the corner being held away from the fight and guarded by two of the huge eggs. The nightmares slowly give up ground and start to retreat Bunny not one to let a fight go, quickly shouts to Jack "Alert the others mate get 'em here fast and take care of Jess I got these ones" before running after the quickly disappearing nightmares. Jack takes out a snow globe from his front pocket whisper North's work shop into it before throwing it down on the ground, grabbing Jess's arm the one holding the her staff and jumping thru pulling her behind.

* * *

North is right there wondering who put a portal in the middle of his private work shop when Jack and Jess came thru he instantly wants to know why they are here "What's going o-" he is unable to finish his sentence before Jack is talking quickly.

"NO, time" he grabs a bell that would alert tooth when rung and rings it quickly before grabbing another snow globe and a small sandy object throwing the snow globe down after directing it to where Bunny is and pulling North and Jess thru. North only had enough time to grab his sabers before they were in the middle of a small town in Australia.

"Jack why are we here?"

"Nightmares attacked me in Bunny's warren he went after them, but there were still a fair number and I couldn't stop him" he replies quickly.

"What about Jess-" he's cut off by jack again.

"They are after me I don't think Pitch even knows Jess exists and she is safer with us anyway." Bunny and Tooth come out of an ally to their left Sandy not here yet his job still needing him.

"Where's Pitch" Tooth growls.

"I don't know"

"Over her guardians" says Pitch as if this was all a game to him "did you miss me?" time seams to freeze for a second as they find him in the shadow of one of the few tall building in town "Surrender and hand Jack over!"

The guardians look at each other and laugh even the girl is laughing putting Pitch off for a second "Um Pitch we are not weak at all and it'd only dusk" Bunny says

"Ya, Pitch you can't beat us" Jack stats calmly.

"Are you sure?" nightmares are all around them surrounding them.

North looks at Bunny "Whoever gets the most wins" a devilish smile gracing his face.

"You on, mate" Bunny says, Jack laughs again and the nightmare attack.

* * *

As hard as they tried to stay together they just couldn't Jack and Jess were near the center of town now and everyone else, for Sandy had joined them were on side streets. But they were still in full view of the pair and what a sight it was to see Jack and her dancing around but never leaving contact. They had discovered because she was part winter spirit and she had the power of '_alii_' when they touched she could shoot ice blasts out of her staff too so the two teens going hand in hand were jumping and leaping in a graceful and balanced dance shooting away at the nightmares sounding them, smiles never leaving their faces.

That's when the grey hand grabbed her foot and she started sinking into the ground it was slow but Jack couldn't help her it's as if the ring of nightmares knew what was happening and had started getting more furious with their attacks he had tried to pull her out but that only earned him a long gash down his back he gave up shouting for the other instead "NORTH! BUNNY! TOOTH! SANDY!"

He shouted trying to get help so he could get to Jess when she cried out "JACK!" she is up to her waist her staff only the top showing. Just then bunny arrives.

"GO, get her I've got you back mate!" he shouts over the snorting nightmares and sounds of battle.

Jack runs over to her bunny following him covering him as he gets to where she had started going down she is now half up her chest deep in the stuff pulling her down "Jack I'm scared."

The simple statement has him gulping Jamie and his little sister had both said that line, he knew how to reply but she wouldn't be fine there is no way he could pull her out so he jumped in beside her. "Don't worry you're going to be fine I'm here he grabs her hands still holding her staff as they both start sinking again she looks down panic in her eyes "Hey, hey, hey look at me it's just you and me we are going to be fine I promise" he says looking into her eyes

"Oh, but Jack, that would be a lie" Pitch states as he appears behind her she hears the voice and try's to turn to see him but can't.

"JACK!" Bunny shouts seeing what happened.

"Keep looking at me its okay" Pitch laughs their arms now stuck he strokes her head she closes her eyes for a second cringing before opening them to stare at Jack.

"PITCH!" North booms seeing the two teens sinking further up to their necks now "Let them go!"

"No." is the short reply as he disappears and the two look at each other for the last time before the darkness takes them.

* * *

**Author's note: sooo how do you like it :) Who do you think won the completion between North and Bunny? also wondering what he's going to do with them?**


	8. Dark Heart

Chapter 8

Dark Heart

"PITCH!" the ever present yelling from the darkest corner of his lair was now getting on the boogieman's nerves he already had a head ache for the girl's screaming he didn't need this especially when he's trying to sleep. He sighs and disappears into a shadow reappearing not two feet away from the chained up guardian of fun.

"Will you be quite!" the sneer in his voice shutting Jack for a second.

"Where is Jessica!" he shouts right in his face.

Pitch slaps him leaving a red mark on his pale skin "Trying to sleep" he said through barred teeth.

"If you hurt her I swear I'll. . ."

"DO WHAT!" he yells in his captives face "you'll freeze me with you powers if you haven't noticed" he yanks at the chains holding Jacks wrists above his head producing a small whimper of pain from the victim "You're a little tied up at the moment," his demeanor calming an evil smile changing his features "I'll let see in the morning good night Jackie."

"Wait, PITCH! PITCH!" he continues shouting his name.

"SHUT UP! Or you won't see her at all!" Jack stopped yelling "Goodnight!" Pitch fades away going back to his bed the the fear coming from the 2 rooms side by side making him smile both teens were afraid of the dark.

* * *

Jack is barely awake when Pitch walks in he had tried to stay up all night he was so tired "You look like you need some sleep I'll just come back in a few hours" the grin on his face showed him he had no intention of doing so but Jack protested anyway.

"No. I'm fine, where is Jessica?"

"She is waiting for us" he voice loving and tender not what the man usually sounded like when he talked to Jack. "Well come on" he says with a hint of annoyance, it took Jack a few seconds to realize his hands were not chained over his head anymore they were tied in front of him with black sand and being pulled at by pitch "Come on we don't have all day." Jack gets up biting his lip to keep from groaning he hurt everywhere not like pain hurt but muscles like he had spent a day working out. Pitch dragging the teen behind him hurried out of the disgusting cell and toward a tall stair case leading to his lab, personal rooms, and the special room where he was taking Jack. He vaguely hears the sound of keys opening another door before Pitch turns quickly back handing Jack again, causing him to fall to the floor but waking him up.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"It woke you didn't it?" he says with a grin at the the youth glaring at him "Or do I need to do it again" Jacks eyes narrow even further at the black clad man.

The sand around his wrists disappears he shoot a questioning look at Pitch only to find the nightmare king's hand reaching out to grab his hoodie before pulling the small teen into the new room and throwing him to the floor. He landed and looked up from where he was splayed on the floor only to see Jessica run over to Pitch and hide behind him at seeing Jack.

"Pitch, w-what did you do?" seeing the fear in her eyes, his own tearing at the sight.

"Nothing, but that's the beauty of it she did it to herself. Quite by accident of course I would never let her hurt herself on purpose" he adds quickly at seeing Jack disbelieving glare at him.

"W-what happened?" he was almost too afraid to ask.

"I found out the hard way that she had already unlocked her powers but when she tried to escape sometime before you woke up she ran onto the bridge to the exit while trying to destroy it behind her, her foot got caught by one of my nightmares and she fell" seeing Jacks horrified expression "Don't worry Jackie she was fine it wasn't until she tried to stand up that the stone shelf above her head fell and hit her" he snapped his bony fingers "and just like that instant memory loss, she still remembers the white haired boy as it was her first memory, but she doesn't know who you are" these last words are said with much obvious pleasure in his voice and to the dismay of Jack, she still cowers behind him but then showing an impressive amount of courage shocking Pitch she takes a deep breath and steps out from behind him and walks over to Jack.

Turning back to Pitch "I know who he is" a small smile light up her features "he's the one who tried to save me but couldn't" she walks over to Jack totally clam "It's okay I know I don't remember who you are but I remember what you did even thou you didn't succeed I still want to thank you for trying" she smiles at him like he is a lost puppy then she turns to Pitch "can he stay here, Oh please Pitch!" her voice was so excited and childlike, Jack had a chance to look around there was an old bed and chains on the wall with blood dripping from them he looked at her, her wrists bandaged.

"Only if he's good"

"I'll make sure he is, he can stay here in my rooms oh please Pitch he's the only one I remember!"

"Fine, but don't worry he'll get his own special room right next to yours" looking right at Jack "why don't you go get him some water I'm sure he's thirsty"

"Okay!" was the too eager reply, Jack was almost in tears.

As soon as she was gone Pitch looks at Jack now sitting up a single half frozen tear on his cheek "Awe Jackie don't cry" he walks over and wipes the tear away Jack to weak to try to move away just looks away from him "you don't want her to see you cry that would just destroy her" he was taking way to much pleasure out of how much Jack cared for her.

"You'll pay Pitch," he looked back at the nightmare king the fires in his ice blue eyes had turned them deep, dark blue this was not friendly Jack or Joking Jack this one look carried all the death of winter and Jacks anger and rage with it this look scared the nightmare king because with this look went away all Jack's fear of Pitch, fear of darkness and everything he could only stand there dumb looking down at the teen but feeling like and ant under the stare.

Lucky for Pitch Jessica came back with a metal cup of water and walked up to Jack unafraid now offering the cup "here it's cold."

"Thanks." His throat was dry. Pitch storms out of the room returning a second latter with their staves.

"Come with me" his voice is dead as he leads them down the hall way to his lab in which there are 2 rooms that are impossible to escape this will be their home now he doesn't care anymore, Jack ruined it for them he would lock them in the rooms and leave them there until they broke.

* * *

**Author's note: OH SNAP! what happened to her memory?Whats he planning? Sorry this is a whole week late was so busy with school I'll update again tomorrow****. Also its a little short the next one will be longer. :) REVIEW! REVIEW! ;)**


	9. Breaking Point

**I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes in this chapter and I'm sorry for its shortness the next one will be longer P.S. if you find a error please tell me this was updated very quickly and i ad little time to edit it.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Breaking Point

Jack was almost at his breaking point the darkness was too much he was running out of fuel for the fire of his anger, the light being produced from his staff was dimming at a steady rate. It was out now the darkness was deeper with his eyes open but he kept them that way he wanted to see Pitch when he comes back. He doesn't know how long he's been there, if he knew he would have been surprised that he had kept his staff glowing for that long it was the morning of the 8th day. 'Also the darkness didn't help with telling time', Jack mentally face palmed at that thought 'of course it didn't,' 'wow this darkness is messing with his head.' 'He's sooo tired, maybe, if he closed his eyes for just a second, WAIT! What if that's what Pitch is waiting for to take his staff away again while he's unconscious.' 'No he needs to sleep,' 'what about Pitch?' 'it feels like there's another person talking in his head, is he going crazy? No . . . probably not he's just so tired', he feels his eyes drift downwards as his head is suddenly resting on his chest he curls around the staff so if Pitch wants to take it he would wake Jack up. His traitorous eye lids drift downwards despite his mind screaming at his body to stop to wake up and watch the place where the door disappeared. Too late they shut completely and his body and mind drift away into the world of dreams, but even thou they were night mares he relished in the precious moments of rest.

* * *

The only thought in her head were; why was Pitch doing this, why was she in the dark she was afraid of the dark- WHAT! What was that? A sudden flash of light blinding her disrupting her thoughts, it had happened when she had struck out her foot and it hit something hard like wood and long. It had been the first time she had moved in over 5 days to fearful of something being there in the darkness or worse nothing just darkness infinite darkness even the thought of that made her shudder. She slowly opened up out of the ball she had curled into after the light had caused her to see spots, she inched her right foot out toward the spot she thought the flash had come from, she didn't realize she had her eyes closed until the second flash from the piece of wood caused her to instead of seeing spots to just see a lot of red then nothing again because she had curled back up into another ball, when she mustered the courage to open her eyen and uncurled she saw the faintly glowing branch. The wood glowed a light blue, but was plain rather ordinary and kind of specious looking. That didn't matter it produced _light_ that's all she needed she quickly reached out and grabbed the branch. It glowed fiercely in her hands and the now stronger and brighter light illuminating the room around her, but also blinding her again she drops it to protect her eyes with her hands the light instantly stops. 'Wait, did it do that because of her? if it did that would be . . . AWESOME! She can make light! Sweet!' She reaches out and grabs the staff the gentile smile on her face reflected back to her by a soft light, studying the staff in the provided light she thought it was beautiful the intricate patterns of wood and something light and cold, frost? They were somehow all different chaotic like but it was in complete order. Something, at the top of the staff attracted her attention, the top was a slight curve then two sharp lines –in a weird hook shape– at a wide angle pointing downwards in a spot that would be very hard to see –unless you examined it really well– there was a name printed in familiar messy hand writing. "_Jessica Snodyn" _she read out loud. 'Wait, her name was Jessica Snodyn that means . . . this light giving staff must belong to her!' The exited smile that spread across her face made it glow brighter, this time thou she did not drop it or cower away from the light.

* * *

Pitch was in the shadows watching the two teens one was too terrified to move until about an hour ago when she had 'rediscovered' her staff. The other had kept the strong blue light up for a long time Pitch couldn't believe it but just when she had discovered her staff his flickered, not so invincible after all Pitch thinks to himself.

* * *

Uhhh it's been 10 days no change except for Jack falling asleep a few times and having a cruel night mares he was not scarred at all this infuriated Pitch. Both rooms were set on darkness level 5 no lights and powers only reduced slightly. In the beginning at least, he had slowly turned Jacks up to 15. On the fifth day when the light from his staff had wavered he turned it to max 20, 3 days later his light, went, out. That gave Pitch and incredible amount of pleasure, to see him get so week. The rooms he has them in were given to him by the shadow creatures evil spirits that had designed the rooms to have different levels of darkness and power reduction every time you go up a level it becomes harder to use your powers and despite it not being possible the darkness deepens –its magic the darkness in the room is enchanted–. The girls was now on ten and she was having trouble keeping the light going he smiled as he watched it finally go out just like Jacks.

* * *

Her sad expression couldn't be made out by anyone in this darkness 'why'd light go out?' she was looking toward where she could feel the staff was 'awe I was just getting the hang of it' she silently thought to her self.

* * *

**Authors note: hope you liked it, REVIEW! :)**


	10. Turning Point

Chapter 10

Turning Point

She sat there in the darkness pitch kept making her use her powers she thought he had cared about her but guess not.

"Good morning my love" maybe he still cared for her but who was the boy he brought with him in chains every day the he made her try to freeze with her powers but she couldn't they was something about him something special and the way he looked at her like his world was coming to an end like she was a light that was going out. Pitch left and came back a few hours later but instead of the boy walking in behind him he was being dragged into the room by a huge nightmare steed she gasps.

"What wrong my darling?" Pitch says grinning.

"Nothing"

"Awe" he says looking at the clean spots that run down her face she had been crying "don't cry little one he's not worth your tears"

"But. . ."

"NO BUTS!" He shouts "really you must get over him after all you're almost ready to join me"

"Okay"

"Now freeze him!" He graves the chained boy and throws him at her feet. Reluctantly she gets up and drags him to the wall where she had been sitting and futilely tries to lift his arms up to the cuffs and falls over backwards with an ow! She tries again. This goes on for two minutes before Pitch get frustrated enough to yell at her "Why isn't he up yet!"

"I can't lift him" she says softly. Pitch comes over and grabbed her wrists and drags her to the cuffs beside the ones she was trying to put him in "wait nonono please I'll do it I just need a second to rest please!" She is crying and speaking fast.

"You had your chance not hold still!" She stops struggling and stayed still as he chained up her wrists. the boy beside her was chained up next but the chains extended and he was kneeling in the middle of the room he starts waking up. Jack lifts his head she watches him look around and see her to his left the door to his right and pitch standing in front of him.

"Now Jessie you will see what happens to the weak!" He backhands the white haired boy who falls over backward then Pitch provides to kick him around the room until he is at her feet again "You see Jessie we are strong and the weak must be destroyed!" The sadness was building in her power with nowhere to go but out she screams as she realises it and everything in the room is covered in a thick layer of frost. She hung from the chains barely conscious of everything around her pitch walked up to her "you're ready, your birthday will be tomorrow." Then everything went black, pitch black.

Waking up again still in the chains from the other day pitch is standing front of her "look who just woke up come on darling" he says sweetly the white haired boy is chained up in the opposite corner of the room right in view "there we go" he says lifting her up and sliding the chair under her for her to sit on "now who is going first? Eh jack don't you think that Jessica should go first?"

"no." He says softly "I'll go."

"But Jack you're still tired why don't we let Jessica go first hmm." He says.

"Go first for what, if it will get me out of these" she shakes the cuffs tears in her eyes he had never left her in them before "then I'll go first."

"No!" Shouts the boy across the room his drowsy-ness forgotten "Pitch, don't you touch her!"

He smiles evilly at the boy "awe, how much you care for her" he smiles evilly "okay Jessie let's get started then" he says turning and slowly walking toward her a black dagger slipping out of his sleeve into his waiting grasp. this making her try to move to get away but the chains preventing that "don't worry this will only hurt, A LOT!" he yells as he lunges the last foot toward her plunging the dagger into her heart. He draws it out quickly no blood coming from the wound she is quiet for a moment before she feels it the darkness ripping apart every last shred of hope, wonder, and everything light the scream that escapes her lips is terrifying even though it still sounds like music.

"Aiyeeeeeeee!" her soul being torn apart she writhes in the chair clamping her mouth shut as she fights the darkness, pushing it out. Her memory suddenly flickers, she loses an inch of the inner battle. Forcing the darkness out again the black gunk seeps out of the hole in her chest leaving it whole once more she collapses into the chair trembling slightly.

Pitch growls fiercely "I guess I'll have to up the anti what do you think Jack that was 5 percent maybe I should do 10 this time" he grins as he looks at a silent Jack "what did you say, 10 isn't enough you should do 15 I agree totally!"

"NO!" the chained boy yells.

"What you think I should do more?" the white haired boy looks away "I thought not, anyway I doubt she would be able to fight for much longer."

The girl is barely aware of the argument she is more focused on the memories flooding thru her head she looks up slowly and speaks "Jack?" he gasps in the corner "w-what's happening?"

"Jess?" his voice is no more than a whisper.

"W-where are we?"

Pitch is furious she was remembering he yells out a defiant scream and lunges at her again stabbing her and sending so much of the blackness into her she falls unconscious immediately.

* * *

Jess doesn't wake up a nightmare does, her memory is completely wiped clean her body transformed she wakes to hear someone yelling 'JESSICA, JESSIE NOOOO! PITCH I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" there was something around her wrists but it was quickly removed. a grown escapes her dry mouth as she opens her now amber eyes to see the world.

* * *

Jack watches as the nightmare king plunges the dagger back into his love, screaming out for her until his voice hurt and he was forced to stop the only sound was Pitches laughter and his own tears spilling onto the ground as he cried. He looked up to see Pitch remove the cuffs from around Jessica's wrists. Only it wasn't Jessica anymore her beautiful pure white hair now had black streaks running thru it and was no longer the clean white rather a more sooty white. Her skin went from the lovely pale like his to a light grey colour, but then she opened her eyes once a beautiful deep blue but now revealing eyes semi akin to Pitch. They were amber in colour, but with a strange silver ring around the inside beside the black center of her eye. He burst into sobs and hears Pitch's laugh at his weakened state he composes himself just to look up and see her studying him.

* * *

The man in Black was laughing and the white haired boy across the room eyes were filled with tears he was looking down but a few seconds later he looked up, to see her staring at him, to say he was beautiful was an understatement she feels a longing feeling in her heart at seeing him even in his current state she stands there staring at him for a few more seconds before directing her attention to the black clad man standing closer to her, uncomfortably close she shoves him away "Hey did I give you my permission to intrude on my personal space?" she says speaking for the first time but quickly getting distracted but the sound of her beautiful voice.

He chuckles at her "You will get used to me _my_ nightmare queen." he smiles "I, am Pitch Black and your new name Is Ebony, Ebony Black."

"What am I your daughter or something?"

"Very funny you are my wife" the look on her face making him angry.

"Okay then, sooooooo who, is He" she says pointing at him the lust in her eyes explaining everything to him she still had feelings for him which made him more furious.

"Him? he's a nobody now come on my queen lets go."

"He must have a name" she says affectionately she walks over to him "HEY," she says loudly to gain his attention "What's your name handsome" she says semi kindly but forceful, she plays with his beautiful white hair he is about to answer when Pitch drags her away.

"He, is about to join us" he says not want to put off the inevitable he walks over the white haired boy she is now waving at because he is looking at her confused. Pitch whispers to him holding the dagger "this will hurt more but it will allow you to keep your memories" a devilish grin adorning his features "but unable to not obey me, _if_ you're good I might allow you to spend some time with _my_ new queen." he says looking back at the _new_ Jessica.

* * *

Jack stares at him setting his jaw firmly just as Pitch stabs him. The pain, it hurt so much but he didn't let a single sound escape his lips. Instead looking into Pitches amber eyes and glaring the same way he had in the cell nearly 3 weeks ago. Just before everything went black he looked back at his love he had never told her and now he never will be able to with that thought his hope died and the nightmare consumed him.

He doesn't remember why he used to think that way but he does remember the way he used to think but now it disgusts him how he used to be nice to those guardians and be their ally HA! now he knows the truth but the one thing he can't get out of his head is why does he have these feeling for that girl he remembers that she is powerful he thinks maybe that's why but it's something deeper and it makes his heart ache when he thinks about it. All these thoughts are running through his head while he's out then he opens his also amber eyes with a blue ring where her silver one was.

* * *

he was so beautiful before, but now he was gorgeous! now that they more resembled each other it made him more handsome than before, his white hair had gone sooty his pale skin went a light grey colour as she watched it was entrancing now he was stirring "I love it" was all she could say beside her Pitch was also taking in the sight of the turning teen, "OMG, PITCH" she almost shouted he was waking up but she still didn't know what to call him.

"What should his new name be my pet" ignoring the '_my pet' _comment for now, she deliberated for a few minutes unsure she asked.

"Why don't you tell me his old name and we'll go from there?" Pitch seemed to think this over for a second before consenting.

"His name was Jack Frost."

"Ooooo, did he have like winter powers or something?"

"Yes"

"Will he be able to use these powers still?"

"Yes" he wasn't saying much to eager to hear her answer on what they should call him.

"I think we should call him Jack Black, see what I did there I like the name Jack it somehow suits him but the frost thing is to LIGHT he needs something dark with it hence the Black, and" with a girlish squeal "IT RHYMES!" Pitch stands there in shock Black was his name he didn't want frost messing that up for him but he would let the girl have her fun she would pay for it latter, he was getting exited just thinking about how he would make her pay.

* * *

Just then Jack's amber eyes with the thin circle of blue open, to see her standing there squealing with girlish delight he smiled to himself she was captivated by his eyes which made him really-. Really what, he had no word for what he was feeling. Then he noticed the chain holding his bloody wrists "Umm. . ." he says looking at the chains.

"OH!" she cries out turning to Pitch and holding her hand out grinning at him with a devilish smile on her face he smiles back warmly and hands her the key. Jessica or Ebony runs over to where Jack is and stops in front of him, the key dropping from her grip landing just out of reach of his foot he narrows his eyes at her seeing what she is doing, she pretending to not know where she dropped it is down on all fours looking for it making Jack antsy laughing wickedly she finally grabs it and unlocks the cuffs unknown to her Pitch has been think she was giving him a show of her behind the whole time.

"Can I tell him master" he hears her asks Pitch. Pitch smiles and nods the go ahead. with another girlish squeal hurting his ears she runs over to him -after handing pitch the key- he is rubbing his wrists still "HELLO," she says a bit too loudly, also too excited, "I'm Ebony Black and your name is Jack black" grinning she grabs his wrist and turns to Pitch "This is our creator Pitch Black!"

"What are we like some family or something?" the word family making him think of the cursed guardians for some reason.

Pitch lets out a evil sounding laugh "No, I am the nightmare King this is _my_ Queen" he says grabbing her away from him "and I guess you're the nightmare prince" he snuffs that thought him a prince it sound too light too joyous, but when you put nightmare with it, that made it sound so much better.

she was just too excited she pulled out of pitches grip and going over to the beautiful boy she grabs him and begins twirling around the room pulling the dark winter spirit with her both grinning hugely. their mirth is stopped by Pitch yelling "ENOUGH OF THAT!" he yells at the dancing winter spirits "let me show you around your new home young ones" the warm smile making Ebony grin again and lock arms with Pitch and Jack. As they walked out of the room a memory flickered in her mind of her looking different and the old white haired boy walking out of a brightly lit room arm in arm like now smiling and laughing followed by a big man in a red coat, a huge rabbit, a hummingbird/girl, and a man that seemed to be made out of sand. She pushes the memory out of her head and soon forgetting about it putting it off as a bad dream or maybe a good one.

**Authors note: Well that took longer than expected but I loved writing it my muse came back two on Friday and someone had made it hyper! I didn't know when to break this chapter off soooo its looonnnggg, hope you don't mind the last ones have been so short just as another reminder I am not giving up on this story it has just been hectic in my life so a little patience goes a long way. sooo REVIEW! **


End file.
